Hunger Birds
Character Synopsis Hunger Birds, or what Gran refers to as "varmints" are universal cleaners. When something is out of hand or doesn't belong in a certain world, their job is to eat it and take care of it once and for all. The Hunter Birds only devoir things due to their nature, having explained by Lettie to have no real malice with their actions. They are described as natural function to The Ocean. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: '''The Ocean at the End of the Lane '''Name: Hunger Birds, "varmints", Fleas, Carrions of the Void Gender: 'Unknown, likely neither '''Age: '''Indefinable (Originates from The Void, where neither time and space hold sway) '''Classification: '''Universal Cleaners, Creators of The Void '''Special Abilities: '''Existence Erasure (Everything consumed them ceases to exist, being removed from The Ocean entirely), Nonexistent Physiology (Hunger Birds are native to the void and have no material existence), Reality Warping (Can change reality across The Ocean, by removing things or changing it‘s structure), Void Manipulation (Has providence in The Void, as such can interact with nonexistence. Can reduce things to nothingness), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, It’s that death is inapplicable to those who inhabit The Ocean. Furthermore, Hunger Birds are unable to die due to not existing to begin with), Conceptual Manipulation (Can attack the very idea of things, such as color and existence), Soul Manipulation (Was going to destroy “The Heart” of The Protagonist, instead attacking Lettie), Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation (Able to devour things that are otherwise far away by ignoring distance), Time Paradox Immunity (Snipping out events in time, even ones that involve past have no effect on The Hunger Birds, Who are outside of time) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Described as creatures who‘s function is to devour reality, which has stated to extend to entirety of creation across The Ocean, a construct that is an infinitely spanning creation holding dimensions, parallel universes and layers of existence that unfold like origami. Has devoured a innumerable amount of worlds and kings. Seriously harmed Lettie Hempstock who controls and possibly created "The Ocean") 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Hunger Birds, are nonexistent beings that reside within The Void. Came from a place outside of time and numbers) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Mortally wounded Lettie Hempstock with their attacks. The same being who is laughably superior to fleas such as Skarthach of The Keep, who can break the fundamental relations of The Ocean, causing it to dissolve) 'Durability: Unknown '(Never shows to take damage,however are noted to be hard to remove even the likes of Lettie Hempstock). Nonexistence Physiology and Immortality makes The Hunger Bird harder to kill 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ '(Can swim across the depleted levels of The Ocean) 'Intelligence: '''The Hunger Birds are cunning and will turn into people that their prey know to manipulate them to do what they want, if they know that they can't get something by using force '''Weaknesses: '''Follows a complex set of laws and rules Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Devouring: '''Hunger Birds main function is to devour objects, removing them from The Ocean. They can attack the very idea of whatever they devour and essentially leave no traces of said object. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Ocean at the End of the Lane Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Birds Category:Races Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 2